Love
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Tia froze angrily. She clutched her chest as raw pain hit her. Pain and rage. She had no idea how to respond, her heart stopped but the sound of it pounding hit her ears. Her shaky hand moved of its own accord and a sickening smack echoed through the room as it struck the cheek of the person in front of her. Her husband. Harvey.


A/N: I was playing Stardew valley the other day when Harvey said this to me, thus inspiring this fic.

I'm writing this to try and overcome writers block. Good luck to me! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Stardew Valley.

Love

Tia froze angrily. She clutched her chest as raw pain hit her. Pain and rage. She had no idea how to respond, her heart stopped but the sound of it pounding hit her ears. Her shaky hand moved of its own accord and a sickening smack echoed through the room as it struck the cheek of the person in front of her. Her husband. Harvey.

How did she end up in this position you ask? Well lets back track.

When Tia moved to the Valley from the city, one thing became almost universally known- well except by the other party in the scenario- and that was that she was in love with Harvey. It had been her third day of living in the town- after she had settled in and Lewis had finished showing her the ropes- that she had decided to go around and introduce herself to the people of the town, her first stop had been the doctor's office.

She had spoken to Maru who had seemed nice, before she had headed to the office to introduce herself to the town Doctor. It was that moment, as she had walked into the office, the second that her eyes had made contact with his, that her heart had been set. Her heart had pulsed and her lips had gone dry. As her green eyes met his warm brown, she had fallen.

She had stammered and fumbled over her words when he had spoken to her. He hadn't seemed to have noticed, and if he had he had been polite enough not to mention it.

From that point on she had had only eyes for him. Every morning she would always visit him with a cup of coffee and a smile. Even when she had no time because of her farm work, she would still make time to see him. She just couldn't finish her day without seeing him and talking to him.

Lewis had been the first to notice her infatuation. He had suggested that she ask him to be her dance partner at the spring flower dance. She had tried, but by the time she had asked him, he had already chosen to dance with Maru. She had stood with a shaky smile and watched the pair. They had been beautiful together and it had broken her heart.

When she was in the city, she would have gone home and licked her wounds before moving on. Life in the city moved quickly, she hadn't had the time to get upset about relationships that were no to be. But here, in this town, things were different- she was different. She loved Harvey and while she was hurt, she couldn't just stop seeing him. He was so ingrained in her life that she needed to see him- it was bizarre, she had not known him that long at all, but something in her soul sang when he was near.

Time went by and she continued with her routine, she would work on the farm, see him and then depending on the day she would either go to the mines, fish, or go around the town sharing her crops with the people who had been so kind and welcoming to her.

As the days went by she found herself getting closer to Harvey, she supported him when he was trying to help George. She kept his secret when she caught him, she had even watched the aeroplanes with him! She was so close with him but she hadn't felt any closer to him, she felt like he was holding her at an arm's length.

She was unnecessarily mean to Maru, while she was polite and still shared crops with her. She knew that she spoke to Maru in a cold way- she felt bad, the woman did not deserve it, but Tia could not help herself, she did it on such a subconscious level that once it had happened, she would instantly realise and feel like an awful person.

Evelyn, the kind old woman, had listened to her woes and had understood. She had said; "things happen for a reason, give it time, if it is meant to happen it will." She had also tried pushing her towards her grandson, Alex, which while it was sweet she could not handle the sexist ass.

Then one day she had received a letter from Harvey, inviting her to meet him. She had practically rushed there and had been shocked to find that he had organised a ride on a hot air balloon. It had been one of the happiest day of her life. The kiss that they had shared, _their first kiss_ , had left her with the largest smile for days. People noticed the change in her, some had asked what had bought the change in her, others noticed how pleasant with Maru she suddenly became. Lewis had patted her back and told her that he was happy for her.

Their wedding was the happiest day of her life, they had had to leave the reception early, the urge to touch each other too much. They had spent a wonderful evening together. The week that remained of winter had been wonderful for them, they had been so happy. She never wanted the feeling to end- she knew that by being with him it wouldn't.

It was with the start of spring and the growth of her crops that had caused their first fight. A few days into spring she had collected her parsnip crop, and like every other time she had a mass growth of new crops, she had gone around town and gifted a crop to each person- it was just something that she did, she had not thought anything of it at the time, and she certainly did not think that she had done something wrong- apparently she had though.

After her visit to the town she had come home to ship what was left of the crops and prepare dinner for herself and Harvey. When she had walked through her door though, she was completely unprepared for the cold look she received from him.

"Harvey?" she had asked.

"I heard that you gave Alex a secret present today," he had spat. "do I need to be concerned?" he had tilted his head and given her a look that was so accusing, so damning that it had shocked her body to the core.

And this is what led her to where she currently was, standing before her husband, clutching at her sore hand, her violent and hurt eyes boring into his. He raised a hand to his cheek slowly, shock etched on his face.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed. " _How dare you!"_ she staggered away from him. "I love you, I have loved you and _only_ you from the moment my eyes saw you in the clinic. I have done _nothing_ to deserve this accusation!" with that said she spun on her heel and left her very stunned husband standing in the kitchen.

She spent the rest of the night inflicting her rage on the slime population of the mines. And when she finally came home it was late and Harvey was fast asleep. When she awoke the next morning, he was not there.

This continued for two days, they did not speak, and they barely looked at each other. Harvey spent most of his time at the clinic and Tia toiled hard at the farm and murdered more slimes.

On the third day, after she had finished her farm work she found herself wandering the town. She sat herself under the tree across from the clinic and watched the building. Why did this happen to her? she felt her eyes prickle with tears. She loved him with her every fibre, why had he accused her of that? Had she given Alex a parsnip? Of course. Had he been half naked and doing push ups in his room when she had done so? Yes, he had been. Had the gesture meant anything other than passing friendly kindness? Of course not! She hated Alex with a fire! She had told Harvey that too, and yet he had still accused her of doing something with the man?! She let out a sob and buried her face into her raised knees.

"Something the matter dear?" the kind voice of Evelyn met her ears.

Tia could only let out a sob in response.

"You know dear, he's pretty upset himself." Tia heard the sounds of bones creaking and leaves crunching as Evelyn sat down beside her.

Tia let out a hiccup. "He… he… he said that I was… with Alex…" she sobbed into her knees, her words muffled.

"Ah." Came a wise and knowing reply. "Do you know dear, that when Harvey moved here he had a hard time?" she didn't wait to see if Tia was listening before she continued. "He was so shy, had real trouble talking to anyone. Then as time went he got better, he met Maru and started to smile, it made it easier for us to get to know him." She watched as Tia flinched at the mention of Maru. "Many thought that he was going to marry her, I didn't, Doctor Harvey is… he's too Harvey to be with Maru-" the old woman put a hand on Tia's back and rubbed it soothingly. "Then you came dear and he became something more than the Doctor Harvey we all knew, he came out of his shell, his smile reached his eyes- he loves you so much."

"Then why did he accuse me of doing that?" came the sobbed reply.

"Because he is possessive dear, are you any different?" The old woman explained kindly.

Tia raised her head, her puffy red eyes looked at the old woman with confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean is, were you any different when you thought he was with Maru? No, you were downright awful to the poor girl. Not to say that I blame you. But Harvey is the same as you, but for different reasons- he finally has the one thing that will make him happy for the rest of his life and he is so scared of losing you that when a childish, baseless, rumour is spread he lashes out, not because he is angry. But because he is terrified." The older woman eyed Tia and watched as the gears in her head processed what she had been told.

"My god…" the young woman breathed. "I… I need to…" Evelyn gestured for her to leave and Tia rose from the ground and sprinted to the clinic.

The old woman let out a chuckle. "Those two…"

X

Tia pushed through the clinic and ignored Maru's shocked cry as she barged down the hallway to Harvey's office. She opened the door and with a slam of it behind her she snipped it locked. Her eyes locked onto the stunned husband who had rose from his chair at the commotion and was now watching her like a dear caught at headlights.

She took three large strides towards him and breathed a quick, "I'm sorry." Before flinging her arms around him and kissing him with every inch of pent up frustration, sadness and anger that had been building up in her over the last three days. His reaction was delayed, but once his brain had caught up with what was happening his arms pulled her closed and he returned the kiss with as much ferocity as she.

"I'm so sorry that I said that to you my love…" he gasped out when they pulled apart. "I had no right and I don't even know why I reacted that way… I'm so sorry, love…" he reached up and touched her hair.

Tia smiled and leaned up and kissed him gently. "I don't want us to fight anymore… I've missed you so much."

His eyes glistened and he pressed his forehead against hers. "These past three days have been the worst of my life… I never want to do this again my love.."

"I never want to think about doing this again." She nuzzled her nose and fleetingly thought about how cheesy they both were. She smiled and stood back, her eyes becoming coy. "Now…" she placed her hands on her chest and began to undo her shirts buttons. "The door is locked and it's closing time," she gestured to the clock. "how about you give me a check-up?"

He blushed his sweet blush before he looked at with eyes that spoke of a night of enjoyment. "How about you set yourself on the table so that I can give you a _thorough_ service?"

She grinned. She was cheesy, but so was he, and while she climbed onto her desk she knew that they would always be cheesy together.


End file.
